


The Thing About Werewolves

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: the thing is (werewolf AU) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Patton just kinda adopts the others in his pack, Werewolf AU, and straight up forgets to tell them, as if that wasnt clear enough, mention of logicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: The thing about werewolves is- well, one of the many things, really- the thing about werewolves is that everyone assumes they're violent.Which, is not true at all? Okay, Patton might have growled once or twice when Logan tried to use his mug, but Virgil hisses whenever someone tries to borrow his headphones and he's as human as someone can be.People tend to think werewolves fight over dominance, too, and didn't his roomates laugh about that everytime that came up- Patton could be a little territorial, yeah, but Logan throws books at anyone who dares to even breathe near his notebooks, and Roman once tried to fight him with a fake sword over his place in the couch, and we already talked about Virgil, so frankly Patton fit quite well among them. Everyone had their own chores and their own function, so it pretty much already worked like a pack, really.And that was the thing- well, one among many, as said before- they already acted like a pack and Patton had no idea of how to tell them they were his, because people usually got a bit nervous when they were adopted into packs without a previous warning and he had meant to warn them, really, but he kind of forgot?





	The Thing About Werewolves

The thing about werewolves is- well, one of the many things, really- the thing about werewolves is that everyone assumes they're violent.

Which, is not true at all? Okay, Patton might have growled once or twice when Logan tried to use his mug, but Virgil hisses whenever someone tries to borrow his headphones and he's as human as someone can be. So yeah, Patton might be a werewolf, okay, but he's not agressive. Ask anyone. If anything that only means he's a lot more clingy than most humans and has a tendency to chase after anything that is thrown but hey, nobody is perfect and Roman thanked him when he brought his script back, so no harm done.

People tend to think werewolves fight over dominance, too, and didn't his roomates laugh about that everytime that came up- Patton could be a little territorial, yeah, but Logan throws books at anyone who dares to even breathe near his notebooks, and Roman once tried to fight him with a fake sword over his place in the couch, and we already talked about Virgil, so frankly Patton fit quite well among them. He didn't need to fight over dominance when they already had a dynamic that worked. Everyone had their own chores and their own function, so it pretty much already worked like a pack, really.

And that was the thing- well, one among many, as said before- they already acted like a pack and Patton had no idea of how to tell them they were his, because people usually got a bit nervous when they were adopted into packs without a previous warning and he had meant to warn them, really, but he kind of forgot? So now his wolf already saw them as packmates and it could, uh, get pretty badly hurt if they rejected the idea, but hey, that happens, so who cares? It's probably gonna be fine. 

Right.

So yeah, Patton has been trying to work out a way to tell them, but he's got the attention span of a ten years old (not fair, he told himself firmly, at least twelve years old) so he. Kept. Uh. Forgetting.

And that's how this situation came to be- Roman shoved behing his protective arm, a mouthful of sharp teeth in Patton's mouth, and a mugger looking at them with wide, scared eyes. He didn't like that- didn't like to make people feel scared- but something feral inside of him did the closest it could to purring with satisfaction now that his packmate was safe behind him.

"I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!" the mugger said quickly, their eyes widening even more as they saw a cop coming in their direction. 

"Just- go", Patton said. The teeth and a deep instinct inside of him that only showed its claws once in a month made his voice a little more gutural than usual, and the mugger quickly disappeared in the crowd. He sighed in relief and let his shoulders sag. His mouth felt normal again.

"Uh, Padre, you know I adore you, but what-", Roman began, looking a little shocked, and no surprise there, Patton thought defeated, who wouldn't be?

"I'll explain you at home", he said quickly, grabbing Roman's arm.

So now they were in their living room, Virgil and Logan locked in their respective bedrooms, Virgil hopefully not listening to music too loud without his headphones, god knows the walls were too thin for his ears, but he wasn't hearing anything right now, so there was that. Roman had chosen his usual place while Patton sat in a light blue armchair that probably came with the house but was quite comfortable and smelled like a carnival after they had dropped popcorn and candy on it multiple times over the few last years.

"So", Roman said, "not that I'm not swooning over being bravely saved by you, Padre, but what was that?"

"Uh", Patton, who was very good at expressing himself, said.

"Hey, Pat, no problem, alright? I'm not mad or something, just a little surprised. I hadn't seen a reaction so fast since- oh, you would have been great in this last play we did-"

"I already told you I'd have loved to do Beauty and the Beast", Patton said. He smiled, relieved when Roman smiled back with no fear or anger in his expression. "I might have forgotten to tell you guys- some things."

"Like?"

"Like packs."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, my hero in a shining armor", Roman declared, still smiling despite his puzzled expression. "So- since when am I part of your pack?"

"Like- a few months after we moved in together?"

"Patton. That's three years."

"I know", he whined. He could feel his wolf agitated now that he was telling everything, his stomach cold with the fear of rejection. That was so unfair. He should be only afraid of rejection when he had crushes, right? But no, his wolf had to be like that- oh alright, since we're here anywhere. "I kept forgetting."

Roman looked divided between amused and exasperated. "Could've told me earlier."

"Sorry."

"Oh, so that's why you tolerate us near your food while you have to go in another room to eat when there's other people around?"

"Um. Yeah? I think so."

"Oh my goodness you gave Logan the first bite of your sandwich just two weeks ago- is that some kind of courting-"

"Roman!", Patton dropped his red face in his hands. "Not now!"

"'Not now' means later, I won't forget", Roman said confident. "Anyway I think that's adorable! Wait, is there some kind of ritual or gift or something we should do now that I know? I've searched about werewolves when we moved in but you know how those websites are-"

"I don't- I don't think so- you're okay with this?", Patton slowly started to beam.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He felt his wolf doing that weird purring thing again and laughed, a warm feeling washing over his body as he launched himself at his friend. Roman caught him in a hug and laughed. "Are you alright there, Padre?"

"Yeah just- happy", Patton grinned, now quite comfortable in his packamate's lap. "I might get a little more clingy now, though."

"Bring on the cuddles!"

The thing about werewolves- well, one of many things- is that they're really, really good cuddle buddies.


End file.
